


Subconcious

by KuroNekoNee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Eren Yeager, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, I Don't Even Know, M/M, POV Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNekoNee/pseuds/KuroNekoNee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I was younger, my mother couldn't remember I existed, often forgetting to wake me up for school or making dinner for me. My father was barely ever home because of his work, and just like my mother, failed to acknowledge me.</p><p>I was used to it, it just happened. It wasn't their fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write more but no promises.
> 
> Eren's POV

I was used to this. People ignoring me, not even giving the slightest glance in my direction. Sometimes this just happens.

When I was younger, my mother couldn't remember I existed, often forgetting to wake me up for school or making dinner for me. My father was barely ever home because of his work, and just like my mother, failed to acknowledge me.

One day, when I was finishing my last year of middle school, I came home to find an ambulance outside of my house. Paramedics were pushing a stretcher out of the front door, talking urgently between themselves. Later I found out that my mother had been murdered by some drunk who saw an open door and wanted to make some money. I found my father the next morning surrounded by beer cans and tissues. He left the house some time when I was at school, but he never returned.

I felt nothing, I was alone. I had always been alone, nothing changed.

 

Another dog barked at me, their owners confused expression caused me to laugh as I patted the dog in the head and walked on.

People don't mean to ignore me, it isn't their fault actually. It's almost like I am surround by a shield that deflects every human being I encountered. The closest friend I had was a cat that visited me once a day to be fed. I called her Max, she looked like a Max. A big pompom of black and white fur with a stubborn disposition.

A car passed, causing a nearby puddle of rain water to cascade onto my once clean and dry clothing. I looked around quickly and found myself right outside the apartment block I had lived in since my family left me all alone.

For three years I had lived by myself, barely being able to pay all the bills. I sold the house, seeing as my dad never returned, and that sustained me for a year. I managed to land a job stacking shelves, but the pay was terrible, and I soon found myself without enough money. Getting another job wasn't possible because between school and work, I already had little free time.

So I took to stealing.

Being invisible to the world had it's perks when you were a thief. I could walk into a supermarket, pack a basket filled with food and walk out without anyone taking a second glance, let alone a first. When I figured this out, I immediately tried it out in all sorts of places. First a restaurant. It took some time to catch the attention of a waiter to order but, when I had finished eating, I walked out without having to pay a stitch.

No more disgusting ready meals for me.

Then I tried the same thing at one of those really fancy member only gyms, not that I like exercise but I did need it. The same thing happened.

My life was so easy now. I didn't have to work for the money to pay for the things I needed... and didn't need. I should've happy, but something was missing.

I was lonely.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren sees Levi for the first time.

I was at the library.

A haven. A place of silence.

Until 7 drunk to their ears twenty somethings came in and claimed half of the library for themselves. Usually by now they would have been kicked out, but the man behind the counter (Jean I think) seemed to know them some how or another. Maybe they went to my university like he did. I hope they don't.

I had endured their annoying dicking about for a whole hour and seventeen minutes, and counting, when one of them stood up, face flushed and almost falling over, on the table. And started singing. Singing.

I was about to lose my temper on them and gladly teach them all a lesson about interrupting me when a dead calm voice started speaking. The chilling effect reached me only a moment after it reached them but I suddenly knew why they had all frozen up stiff. A tall guy, built of muscle slowing turned around.

From where I was sitting I couldn't see a thing, but I could tell muscle man was completely freaked. I almost laughed at the way he visibly shrunk into his friend.

But then I heard the voice again. This time it was a hell of a lot louder.

"Get out of my damn library, next time I won't be so... lenient."

The group of 'men' tucked in their tails and scurried away.

And as soon as they did, I couldn't help but laugh. Snicker was more like it. This was they guy who scared them half to death and chased beefy guys out the door with two sentences?

Standing there, arms crossed and glaring at the closing door, was a man who had to be at least 10cm shorter than me. His black undercut seemed slightly out of fashion to me, but who knows nowadays. But when I saw how exposed his collar bone was in the loose round necked t-shirt I stopped laughing. Yeah, I know, what the hell though, the guy was hot.

I never really had the chance to think about my sexuality, but I could admire, couldn't I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me, idk where this is going... >.>


End file.
